Greyhound
by kitotterkat
Summary: Naley, Brucas. Future fic. A chance meeting in a place neither would dare to go changes the course of four people's lives forever. Oneshot. Please read and review! :


Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my latest one shot- Greyhound.

It's mostly set eight years in the future . . . . . post season three. R/R Greyhound 

…….

_Brooke, don't go . . . ._

_I don't want to go, I have to go . . . ._

…….

"Here's my ticket."

The bus driver of the midnight Greyhound bus checked the raven-haired girl's ticket. "Thanks, Miss Davis."

"This is to California, right?"

"Right . . . . why? Don't you know?"

"It's the first time I've ever ridden one of these things. I mean, do I look like I ride these things a lot?"

The bus driver looked at the girl in front of him. She couldn't be more than twenty- five and she didn't look much like a fugitive or a runaway She was wearing fancy jeans, a fancy jacket and knee high leather boots. "No, Miss, I guess you don't look like you ride 'these things' a lot."

"A lot? This is my first time, I already told you that. I wouldn't even be on this if my idiot assistant did her job and got me a car, but because I really have to be in California by tomorrow night, and flying is out of the question, as it is 'raining cats and dogs' to coin a phrase, I'm desperate, hence my riding a Greyhound bus. So step on it, because I really do need to be in California by tomorrow night." She hissed.

"Join the club." A strong voice said from the back of the bus.

The girl whipped her head around to locate the voice. It came from a blonde haired man with dark brown eyes. The girl made her way to the back of the bus and sat in the seat across from the man.

"Explain." She said, pulling out a beer from her large bag and taking a swing. She offered the bottle to the man, who also took a drink.

"Just . . . . the assistant forgot I was going to be in North Carolina visiting my family. And I really have to be back in California by tomorrow because . . ."

"Because you're Lucas Scott, point guard for the Los Angeles Lakers." The black haired girl said knowingly

Lucas looked at the mystery girl with curiosity. "And how do you know?"

"My friend is a coach and he was the best basketball player in high school before the accident." 

"What accident?" Lucas questioned.

"He fell into a river." The girl responded shortly.

"I can hardly believe that . . . "

"Well, that's really mainly the whole story, okay?" She snapped.

"Okay . . . ." Lucas took a long pause before continuing. "So you know my full name. What I do, and why I'm here. What about you? What's your story?"

"My name is . . . . . Sophia . . . . Stevens. I work at a fashion company in New York and I have my own line. I live in New York with my two best friends, one being the basketball coach and the other being a private voice instructor and the team doctor, but she'll be a full- fledged nurse next year. I was hear with friends, who were visiting their families."

"Did you ever live here then?" Lucas inquired to the very familiar girl.

"North Carolina, you mean? I lived her for a pretty long time actually. But I moved." Sophia said quickly.

All of the sudden, Sophia's phone started buzzing. She turned to Lucas. 

"Give me a second." She said, turning away.

She flipped open the phone. "Hello?" Her voice softened when she heard the voice on the other line. "Hey best friend . . . how's the family?"

"_Good, but how are you? I can't BELIEVE you rode the Greyhound!"_

"I know- it's totally creepy, huh? But I might have bade a friend . . .your husband might know him . . . . Lucas?"

_"Brooke, you're with Lucas? THE Lucas? Nathan! Nathan, she's with Lucas! . . . . I don't know how she ran into him . . . . I guess on the bus . . . . well, then just give her the monkey . . . Nathan, be careful, you're going to get us into an accident! . . . Well, of course not with both hands, don't give Rory her monkey with BOTH hands, just use one hand . . . . well, fine, I'll do it, then! . . . .Sorry, sweetie, Nathan's trying to KILL us!"_

"Death by . . . . Monkey?"

"Rory's favorite. It's in the front, but she's in the back, and she needs it so she can sleep, so Nathan decides to be a real genius and get it to her with both hands, and tries to drive with his knees!

"So the road trip's not doing to well?" An amused Brooke inquired.

"The roads are insane, Brooke . . . it's like Day After Tomorrow this way. We're in Virginia right now . . .the next state up. Where are you?"

"Arkansas, about to pass into Oklahoma. How long will it take to get home?"

"About . . . five more hours we'll be there . . . God, save me." Haley groaned. "But we really have to get back- we were at Dan and Deb's wayyyy to long."

"I think they were really nice this time."

"They've been nice ever since the river. I thought Dan would kill Nathan, Cooper, Rachel, Me, whoever . . .but he was really supportive. And he's proud of Nathan. Nathan's a good coach.. And the Knicks . . .that's a sweet gig. Plus, Nathan always said that it would be fun to teach people to play basketball and make it fun. And you know how much he looks up to Whitey."

"How is he?"

"He actually just called . . . . He's doing well, we're helping him move on Wednesday. I'm really glad he's moving the Broncs. Nathan's so proud of the team and now he'll be able to visit the team and the kids a lot more."

"And how is the bunch?"

"Yours is fine . . . Chad fell asleep about an hour ago. Rory and Logan are still up . . .they're crazy. They were crazy even in the womb. Remember how much they'd kick?"

"Of course, you were complaining about bruises for the entire third trimester."

"Nathan was really disappointed, remember? Because he said he wanted to teach the how to play basketball and now they're going to be soccer players. I think he was really happy when he first gave Logan the basketball and he wouldn't let go for three hours."

Brooke laughed. "I remember that! You were like, 'he's only three,' and he was like, 'well, I was two when dad started me!"

"Totally . . . that's it. So you're doing okay?"

"Yeah, doing good. What about you, how's the stomach?'

"it's hard sitting for so long, but our little girl will be fine. And you're okay, though? Really, with the company?"

"It'll be okay, honey."

"okay, well, do you wanna talk to Chad? He just woke up wanting chocolate milk."

"Sure, put him on."

"Okay, and Ror and Logan wanna say hi, too."

"Great. I miss them."

"Brooke, it's been two days since you've seen us."

"Still."

"Whatever, here's Chad . . . . HEY MOMMY!"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"This is fun! Aunt Haley helped me read Dogzilla. Uncle Nathan said it was his favorite book when he was seven, too. I really liked it, so we're gonna read Kat Kong after I have my milk, because it's like Dogzilla, but with a cat!"

"That sounds fun. Are you helping with Logan and Rory?"

"Yes, mommy . . . I think I was better when I was three, though."

"You were an angel, honey."

"Eww, mommmm . . . angel is such a girly term!"

"Honey, I love you, but you need to get your milk, right? Put Rory on the phone, okay?"

"Okay, mommy, I love you!"

"Love you too, baby."

"Hi Aun Brook!"

"Hey Ror . . . . are you okay?"

"Happy Happy Happy Milk!"

"Oh, did you have your PINK Milk?"

"Pin Milk!"

"Ohhhh well, that's good. Well, sweetie, I miss you, but I'll be back in five days when the show's done!"

"By aun Brooke! Logan . . . AUNT BROOK!"

Brooke smiled. "Logan, sweetie, how are you?"

"Milk MILK!"

Brooke chuckled. All three of those kids loved milk. "Did you have milk, Logan?"

"Milk MILK!"

"Are you playing with Chad and Rory?"

"We read Do- Willa!"

"Did you like Dogzilla?"

"Yayyy Do- Willa!"

"Okay, sweetie, can you give the phone to mommy?"

"Love you Broo!"

"Love you too, Logan."

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hey Haley. . . . well, I'd better go. I'll talk to you when I get off, okay?"

"Okay, stay safe!"

"I will, love ya . . Say hi to Nate! "

"Nate . . Brooke says hi . . . . he says hi, back. Love you too, bye!"

"So . . . those were your friends? The ones you live with?" Brooke turned to see Lucas.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it, I mean, I couldn't hear them, but I heard all your part. Sorry, I was trying not to eavesdrop but your conversation about Pink Milk and Dogzilla just seemed to much more interesting than my book."

"Oh, what book are you reading?" Brooke inquired.

"A Separate Peace, by John Knowles."

"Oh, that's a great book. It's Hale's favorite."

"Is Hale one of the people you live with?"

"Yes, her and her husband." 

"The coach?"

"Yes, of the Knicks."

"Really?" 

"Yep."

"And it take it they have three kids?"

"Actually, they have two . . . twins named Rory and Logan. I have a boy named Chad. He's seven."

"So you're married?"

Brooke smiled. "Actually, no, I'm not. I had my kid after high school. It was really hard to balance a kid and college, but Haley and Nate really supported me. And then during basically what was our official college graduation, Haley found out that she was pregnant. Really, She took a pregnancy test in the bathroom during the first speeches, and then, she being a valedictorian, she had to run out and give hers, so she stuffed the test in her pocket. And after we all took pictures, she looked at the test . . . . and it was positive. Her kids are three now."

"What a story!" Lucas looked amazed.

"Yeah, it's sort of a curse, I found out during a wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes, and then . . . well, I left to have the kid, but Haley and Nate found me. And we've been supporting each other for the last eight years." 

"That's cool. I kinda wish I had something like that. But my brother had this huge accident, and got in the hospital right after senior year ended and then he disappeared right after he was released with his wife . . . my best friend. And a week earlier my girlfriend who I was totally crazy about disappeared, too. I figured they went looking for her. I guess they found her eventually, because I never heard from them again."

Brooke slash Sophia swallowed. "I guess your girlfriend had something that she had to keep secret, then."

Lucas shook his head. "No, it wasn't like that, it was because her best friend told her that she was in love with me, and we had had some drama with the three of us the year before."

Brooke grit her teeth. "It might have been more."

Lucas shook his head again. "For awhile I thought it was the pregnancy test . . . . right before my brother's accident, he was getting married to my best friend. And after the ceremony, my mom and I found a pregnancy test and we didn't know if it belonged to her, my best friend who had just gotten married to my brother, or my girlfriend, of this crazy troublemaking girl who actually caused the whole accident. But it wasn't the pregnancy test, because it turned out to be my best friend's. She lost the baby, though, during the time her husband was in the hospital."

"well, that's really too bad, then. I bet your girlfriend is sorry, though."

"maybe. But if she knew how much she hurt me, I don't think she'd keep silent for so long." Lucas said quietly. 

Suddenly, Lucas's phone starting blaring.

"Sorry, I've gotta take this. It's my coach."

"Okay." Brooke known as Sophia agreed.

When Lucas turned back to Sophia, he found her seat empty and her bags gone. In fact, all that was left was a small piece of paper. Written in a girl scroll were the words:

Hey Broody, Sorry, I had to leave again . . . .

I guess you can't repair damage eight years in the making.

Enjoy the book, Enjoy your fame. Enjoy your life, and find someone to spend it with.

And follow the lessons your girlfriend told you.

And listen to your tattoo once in awhile, huh?

-'Sophia'

PS- I don't think it was your fault that your girlfriend left. She probably just wanted to give you the life you deserved.

PPS- Your niece, nephew, brother and best friend say hi. They're doing well.

PPPS- As well as your son.

………

"BROOKE! BROOKE! BROOKE!"

Brooke Davis woke with a start. "Haley! What are you doing here? I thought you were driving to New York with Nate and the kids!"

Haley Scott withdrew. "Are you okay, Tig?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes, of course, why?"

"Well, we've never been to New York in our lives, for one thing. And we have no kids, yet, as we're still seventeen. You, on the other hand . . . " Haley leaned down. She touched Brooke's round stomach. "It's time to go to the doctor for your third trimester check up." She bounced off the bed. "Here are your clothes." She tossed Brooke a colorful maternity dress. "We're a little late. Oh, and make sure at the appointment, you tell the doctor about the blood spots. The emergency doctor said it was nothing, it's just because you're rather young, but it's never unwise to check again . . . "

"Haley . . . it was a dream."

Haley stopped abruptly. "What was a dream.

Brooke said up slowly. "I had this dream that I met Lucas on a Greyhound bus eight years after . . . well, six months ago, when we first ran away. And it was really vivid, like, I was going to California from Tree hill, and we were there because you guys were visiting Dan and Deb and I had to go to California for a fashion show that my designs were in, and you and Nathan were driving back to New York with my son, who was seven, and you had twins, named Rory and Logan and they were three, and you figured out that you were pregnant during graduation, and we all graduated from Duke and Nathan's a coach for the Knicks because he wanted to coach after the river, and you were a voice teacher and the team doctor, but you were going to be a full- fledged nurse soon, and . . . . I left this note for Luke when I left and it was that the kid was his and everything . . . and then I woke up!"

Haley cracked up. "What a crazy story, Brooke! Wait . . . sorry, did you say Rory and Logan?"

Brooke nodded earnestly. "Yes, those were the names of your kids. And you were just about to have another girl."

Haley shook her head. "That's really weird. Because two nights ago, I was watching Gilmore Girls, and Nathan was watching it too because there was no basketball game on and he was bored, and he was like "I really like both of those names, Rory and Logan." And I was like, "Well, maybe one day we'll use them" And how crazy about the Duke thing, because that is where we're going, and the nurse and the coach and the fashion thing . . . it's a very vivid dream. But I can't say I believe it'll all come true."

Brooke smiled coyly, remembering what she could use. "We'll know after this. Haley, why didn't you ever tell me that you told Lucas that you were the one with the pregnancy test after the accident?" 

Haley froze. "How did you know that?"

"The dream."

Haley swallowed. "Maybe there is some truth in this dream."

Brooke smiled. "I hope so, because I really think if I stayed sleeping, Luke would find me and realize it was me, because I never told him my name, and it was being really vague, but I think he was starting to put the pieces together. I know he couldn't tell by looking at me, because my hair was black, I had bangs, I was about two inches taller, and I was a size three. And I think I got a nose job." 

Haley giggled. "What a crazy dream, Brooke!"

"Haley, BROOKE? What the hell? You guys have to get to the appointment!" Nathan hollered.

"Be there in a minute!" Haley yelled. "Come on, Brooke, get ready! I have to help Nathan pack for Duke. Anyway, get ready." Haley rushed out of the room. "And I'm taking you in three minutes!" She screeched.

"Gosh, Hales, not so loud!"

"Oh, stop it, Nate." Haley giggled, leaning into kiss her husband.

Brooke listened to the exchange wistfully. She turned over and pulled her right drawer open. In it was a picture of her and Luke, the last one ever taken of them. It was at Haley and Nathan's ceremony six months ago.

"Someday, Luke, you'll find me. Cheer up, Broody." She whispered to the picture.

……….

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! You should have been up ages ago! It's moving day!"

"Mom?" Lucas asked groggily.

"Yes! Now get ready!"

"Mom, Oh mom, I had this really crazy dream where Brooke said her name was Sophia and I didn't realize it until she left and she left this note that said it and she said in it that your 'son says hi' and he was seven. It fits perfectly . . .and Haley and Nathan . . . they were married with twins and another girl was coming and they all lived in New York and I was on the Lakers!"

"What a weird dream, Luke. Now, get ready. Stanford's not gonna wait." 

"Okay, mom."

Lucas rolled over and yanked his right drawer open before pulling out a picture. The picture was of him and Brooke taken at Nathan and Haley's ceremony six months prior. Six months ago, Haley, Nathan and Brooke lived in Tree Hill, Nathan didn't have a broken disc in his back from jumping into a river after Cooper and Rachel crashed, and they were best friends. Now .. . . everything was different. He looked at Brooke in her red strapless dress she had designed.

"Someday, Brooke, we'll meet again."

**Three Months Later . . . . **

"Come on, Brooke, you can do this!"

"Easy for you to say, Haley! You've never done this!"

"Come on, one big push, I can see the head . . .One . . .Two . . . Three . . . Push!"

"Congratulations, Miss Davis, you have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Do you have a name?" Doctor Stepphens inquired.

Brooke sighed from exhaustion and pushed her sweaty hair back. "Chad. Chad Ryan Davis." She said definitively.

"Congratulations, Brooke. I'm so proud of you." Haley said, hugging Brooke.

"Yeah, Brooke, you did great." Nathan said, joining the two girls.

"Thanks guys." Brooke said, smiling in happiness.

**Four Years Later . . . . . **

"God, Haley, I can't believe we made it! I can't believe we finally graduated! Nathan's the assistant coach to the Knicks, you're gonna be a nurse, and I'm gonna be a fashion diva!"

"Brooke . . . Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"What? And . . . .why are we in the bathroom? You have your speech in like, three minutes!"

Haley sighed. "Brooke, I think I'm pregnant." She reached into the pocket of her robe. "I bought this . . . ."

"A pregnancy test? Well, take it! You can check later!" Brooke insisted.

Haley pushed her hair back. "Okay."

**Ten Minutes Later . . . . . . **

"Haley, I am so proud of you, that was the best speech. Really, everyone loved it." Nathan said, giving his wife a long kiss.

"All that about hope, and how you can get through anything with friendship and knowing that a better day will come . . . that was great! Was it about me?" Brooke inquired.

Haley smiled. "It was about us, and your dream. That's why I majored in medicine. I want your dream to come true."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Haley gasped and looked down at her watch.

"Brooke, do you know what that timer's for?" She asked, pale.

Brooke attempted to stay strong. "just look. We'll get through it, Haley."

Haley took a deep breath before digging into her pocket.

"Positive."

**Three Months Later . . . . . **

"You did it, Scott. For your first NBA game, this is pretty impressive." 

"Thanks, Coach."

"Welcome to the Lakers, Lucas."

**Two Months Later . . . . . . **

"It hurrrrtsss!" Brooke groaned.

"Brooke, I am so sorry!"

"This is all your fault, Nathan! Oh, how I hate the Scott men!"

"Brooke, we're almost there." Haley said in her pacifying voice. "Just one more block!"

"We should have called the ambulance!" 

"For a broken nose?"

"IT HURTSS!" Brooke insisted.

"Well, just look at it this way." Nathan said. "Now you get a nose job. You always did hate that hump on your nose."

Brooke just glared.

**Two Months Later . . . . . . . **

"Congratulations, Haley and Nathan . . . do you see this right there?"

"Twins! I told you guys!" Brooke insisted.

Haley sighed. "I can't believe it. Twins!"

"One boy, and one girl . . ." Nathan murmured.

Haley hugged Brooke, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this."

Brooke clutched Haley tighter. "I can."

**One Month Later . . . . . . **

"Haley! Brooke! Chad! How are you guys?" Nathan said, greeting his family.

Brooke nodded. "Really good. So this place is supposed to be really good for pizza."

"That's what I hear." Nathan nodded.

"Mommy! I want chocolate milk!" Chad insisted.

"Okay, sweetie."

Chad smiled.

"So, Brooke, how was Haley today?" Nathan asked, kissing his wife on her temple.

"Nathan, I am right here, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Brooke grinned. "She was really good, except for the whole crying over a cereal commercial thing."

"What?" Nathan asked in a disbelieving voice.

Haley sighed. "I just couldn't believe that anyone would deny that cute little rabbit his Trix cereal. I mean, he really wanted that Trix!" She spoke passionately, tears welling up in her eyes.

Nathan smiled, hugging his wife. "I'm sure the rabbit's fine." 

"But how do you really KNOW?" Haley persisted.

**One Year Later . . . . . **

"The coach did WHAT?"

"He's retiring. He asked me to take his place."

"I can't believe this." Haley said.

"Well, can I?"

"Can you what, Nathan?"

"Can I take the job?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at her husband in shock. "You better, Nathan! I'm so proud of you!"

"Haley! I think it's time for Rory and Logan to be fed!" Brooke hollered.

"I'm so proud, Nathan." Haley said, kissing her husband.

**Seven Months Later . . . . . **

"Brooke! Look! He's walking, Logan's finally walking!"

"Mommy, Logan's walking just like Rory and me!"

"Rory and I, sweetie."

"Sorry, aunt Haley."

"It's okay, Chad, you're learning."

"Yes, Chad, Logan is walking." Brooke said, hugging her son.

"I'm so proud! Oh, where is the camera? Brooke, get the camera! Nathan would want to see this!"

"I've got it!"

"Well, take a picture, Tig!"

**Six Months Later . . . . . . . **

"The song's called Greyhound. It's about the dream you had all those years ago, and how everything's coming true."

"Do you think it all will?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Brooke, it's all come true so far, we've got twins, Nathan's coach, the names, the jobs . . . it all fits!"

"So are ever gonna release the song on CD?"

"Maybe after it all . . . . after it all comes true."

**One Month Later . . . . . . **

"Kayla, I'm really sorry. I just never saw you that way."

"Lucas, you never date. I'm head cheerleader. We're supposed to date." 

"I gave my heart away a long time ago, Kayla, and I've never gotten it back. I'm sorry, but I still have hope."

**Three Years Later . . . . . . **

"And the nominations for best new song are . . . .

Dani California- The Red Hot Chili Peppers

Goldigger- Kanye West

When The Stars Go Blue- Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz

Stars- Switchfoot

Vertigo- U2

Talk- Coldplay

And, finally, Greyhound- Haley Scott"

"WHOOO HOOO!" Brooke schreeched.

"Brooke, sush, you're gonna wake McKenzie and Sarah!" Nathan scolded.

"Sarah's fine. Our kid . . .fine. Your McKenzie is the one with the bad sleeping habits." Brooke retaliated.

"Oh, stop it mom." Ten-year-old Chad said. "You and dad were just complaining yesterday about you haven't had a decent seven hours since Sarah was born."

"Six months, Chad, six months!"

"Anyway, Mackie is two. Mackie is good. Mackie, in fact, is probably exhausted, watching us play basketball all day." Chad continued.

"Yeah, we schooled you!" Rory said loudly to her twin brother. The twins were now six.

"Come on, Ror, Chad's great. And it was Chad and you . . . against me!" Logan defended.

"Oh, shut up, you challenged us. It's nobody's fault but your own." Rory was rather advanced for her age.

"Guys, shush, they're announcing the winner." Nathan said, breaking up his kids.

"And the Grammy goes to . . . Greyhound, by Haley Scott!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Brooke shrieked again.

"Thanks best friend." Haley said to her closest friend for ten years. 

Lucas moved to Haley's side. "Congratulations, buddy." He said, hugging his sister.

Haley kissed her husband next and kissed her kids before making her way up the aisle through cheering crowds.

"Thanks everyone for nominating me. My inspiration for Greyhound actually came from a dream that my best friend had eleven years, and this song was written two years and six months ago. This song is about keeping hope, keeping love alive and how you always have a second chance to get your life right. This comes from my best friends, who have taught us all about finding the people they love.

I'd like to thank my best friend Brooke, and her husband and my brother, Lucas, my husband Nathan, my kids, Mackie, Rory, and Logan, and my niece and nephew, Sarah and Chad. And my family- mom, dad, Quinn, Vivian, Mike, Robert, and Taylor.

And please remember- it's never too late."

"It's never too late." Brooke and Lucas murmured as Haley made her way down the aisle again.

The End

A/N- Well, I hope you enjoyed my latest one shot. I'm really proud of how this turned out, so leave some words and tell me if you agree. Thanks for reading!  Until the next time,

Kitotterkat


End file.
